Ayon
is a Chimera-like being created by the Quimera Parca ability, made from Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun's left arms. Appearance Rangiku Matsumoto remarks that looking into its eyes is like staring down into a bottomless hole. Allon is a large being and is enormously strong, taking a chunk out of Rangiku's abdomen and swiping Momo Hinamori away with a swing of its mighty arms. Every one of Allon's body parts represent each animal of its creators. A deer skull mask, speed, legs, and lower body from Apache (Deer), mane of hair, muscles, super-strength, and arms from Mila-Rose (Lion), and snake tail and flexibility from Sun-Sun (Snake). Character outline Many of the characters show disgust at Allon. Apache even says that they should have never brought it out in the first place, stating, "it's so gross anyway", which was not something well understood until Allon displayed its true nature. Hisagi says it's a monster after feigning its weakness for Kidō. Allon also does not appear to respond to Apache, Mila-Rose or Sun-Sun. Sun-Sun comments that, "she's never seen it respond to anything they say." Commander-General Yamamoto refuses to continue fighting it, stating, "it is only depressing to continue attacking a pitiful beast like you." Allon also seems to have a level of cunning as it is able to feign defeat from Hisagi's Kidō attack and luring him into an attack. It also seems to have an extreme amount of flexibility despite its size, being able to twist its head completely without any damage to its insides, and can also twist its arms around so that it can attack from behind. In Chapter 338 it is revealed that Allon currently has two eyes, both of which can produce Cero blasts. Though, when viewed with the two eyes revealed, its appearance can be questioned if its Cero eyes are its actual eyes, and the deer skull is the nose of its facial structure, with the "eye-holes" being its nostrils. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc Allon is first challenged by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto as the three Fracción release it. As soon as it is released, it delivers a punch to Rangiku's abdomen which removes nearly the entirety of her waist and proceeds to knock out Momo, who was attempting to heal Rangiku. It then walks towards her to finish her, but is interrupted by Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. Izuru rushes to rescue and heals the two women while Shūhei challenges Allon. Shūhei, unaware of Allon's weaknesses or strengths, carefully attempts Kidō, to which Allon shows a weakness, collapsing. Shūhei then proceeds to finish it off, but finds to his shock that Allon was only feigning weakness and is cornered as Allon twists its body in abnormal ways to attack him. Allon successfully takes hold of Shūhei after a short struggle, and reveals its enormous mouth positioned directly underneath its mask, but is interrupted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, who sneaks behind it. While showing no outward reaction, leading Tetsuzaemon to believe that he had succeeded, it reveals an eye under its mane that fires a Cero at him, defeating the 7th Division lieutenant. Then, instead of devouring Shūhei as it had originally intended, uses its Sonído to appear in front of Shūhei, surprising him greatly. It then takes hold of Shūhei and begins to crush him until he loses consciousness. It then proceeds to where Izuru is healing Momo and Rangiku, causing Izuru to show visible fear. It is interrupted by a large hole forming on its chest, inflicted by none other than General Yamamoto, who interrupts the fight, all the while grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were; forcing him to fight. Allon's reaction follows its injury seemingly surprised by the wound or shocked at the presence of blood, but slowly, its right limbs swell to large proportions, leading its whole body to grow in size. After being demeaned by Yamamoto, it is cut in half by the commander's zanpakutō ability, Nadegiri. After this, its left half rises and lunges towards Yamamoto only to be chastised by him and burned into oblivion. Powers & Abilities Despite (seemingly) lacking sentience, Allon is incredibly strong, defeating four lieutenant-level Shinigami officers with little effort. It was strong enough for Captain Yamamoto to step in (though Yamamoto killed it with little effort). *'Enhanced Strength': The creature is tremendously strong and was able to rip out everything under the ribs of Rangiku on her right side and severely incapacitate Momo with a single punch. It also easily broke free from the chains of Shūhei's Shikai. When enraged Allon can enlarge its size by many folds, bringing about further increase to its already extreme level of strength. *'Enhanced Speed': Particularly fast for its size, Allon is able to cross relatively great distances in a blink of an eye, and attack at the same time. Whether this is a form of Sonído is unknown. *'Kidō Resistance': The creature seems to display the ability to shake off the destructive effect of Kidō spells. The extent to which this ability extends is seemly unknown. *'Cero': From an eye spot on the back of its head, Allon can shoot a Cero blast powerful enough to incapacitate a Shinigami Lieutenant. *'Flexibility': Despite Allon's massive size, it is able to perform remarkable stunts of flexibility, such as twisting its head around completely to face Shūhei and twisting its arm to punch him as well. *'Physical Immortality': After being cut in half by Yamamoto, its left half was still able to attack. It is unknown if this applies to its whole body, or if the left is an exception. *'Immense Spiritual Power: '''During and after the creation, Allon possesses enormous spiritual power. Trivia *In Spanish, "''Parca" is the poetic name to refer the Grim Reaper. *In the anime, Allon's creation is significantly toned down from what it was in the manga. In the anime, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache emit a red light from their left arms, which forms together to create Allon. In the manga, the three remove their left arms entirely. It should also be noted that Allon's nostrils are a bit more slit-like in the anime, while in the manga, they're wider. *Allon is similar to the creature Amantine that appeared in Kubo's earlier series Zombie Powder. Both were created in a similar way (though Amantine was created when only one character, Balmunk, tore off his right arm), both were extremely large in size (Amantine more so than Allon) and somewhat mindless, both survived having their head cut in half, and both were, curiously, the opposite gender of their creator (Allon is very masculine in appearance, and Amantine is stated as being female in her character profile). Category:Hollow